For All The Bells To Ring
by AlwaysMakingTrouble
Summary: Hikari moves to her brother's farm in an effort to escape her city life and ends up getting more than what she bargained for plus a few admirers. AP couples except... You'll see  :


**Okay, so this is an AP project :) Reviews are nice, but no flames. Okay reviews make the writing process faster (; So review! I X3 you all! (It's also split views on the story so... Keep up! haha)**

**~Violet**

Begginings

~Finn buzzed around my head feverishly chastizing me for enjoying my ride down to my brother's farm rather than worrying over something about the Harvest Goddess. I relaxed and laughed to myself internaly as I enjoyed my surroundings and passing fields while reclining on a bale of sweet hay.

~"What brings you here?" asked the burly horse driver.

~"I'm going to live with my brother on his farm so I can get away from the city and start anew."

~"That's nice especially since your brother is helping restore the island... Maybe you can help him! Oh, and I'm Cain by the way, what's your name?"

~"Hikari," I sighed as I looked up at the clear blue sky now obstructed by the little orange Finn.

~"Don't get distracted! You gotta help restore the land! Your brother wasn't meant to fufil this!"

~I brushed him off and began to doze when Cain asked me another question. "When's your birthday? I know Yuki's is on the fourteenth of spring..."

~"Winter the twenty-third."

~"How much older is your brother?"

~"Six years."

~"Ah..." He was silent for just a bit longer and long enough to let me drift off when he asked another question. "What's your favorite food while we're at it?"

~"Fruit and vegetables, of course."

~He laughed kindly. "Great! You'll do great here."

* * *

~Cain dropped me off at a house in shambles next to a coop and barn in need of great repair. I looked at the place and sighed. This was just the kind of joint Yuki would find, and I guessed I'd have to help him out. Just then, a lanky, messy, brown-haired male stumbled out of the house.

~"Hicky!"

~"Don't call me-" He scooped me up in a great hug.

~"It's great to see you, Hikari. Now you can help me with everything and you'll get half the proceeds if you want some spending money. I even got you a typewriter here, which is hard to find around these parts and I hope you have your computer."

~I blinked rapidly. I'd never seen Yuki so happy before in my entire life. "I do."

~"Good! What about other things you might need?"

~"Got my cell, iPod, computer..." I was mildly stunned at his barrage of questions and answered as quickly as I could muster.

~"Good. Now come here and I'll-" He started towards a flourishing plot of land where a duck, chicken, cow and lamb resided.

~"Yuki! Who is this?" A pink haired girl came out of the house carrying a teddy bear and wearing a child's yellow dress.

~"Roomi, this is my sister, Hikari."

~I bowed deeply to the girl who sneered and looked at my brother in distaste. "When are we going to the circus? I wanna go to the circus now!"

~"The circus doesn't start until later today..."

~"Kotomi said to do anything I wanted, so you have to do it!"

~Finn looked at me in disbelief. "I wouldn't want to take her either." I almost laughed and acknowledged him but remembered that the others couldn't see him.

~"I'm _babysitting_ Roomi, the seamstress's granddaughter whose sister is a friend of mine that went out to pick herbs."

~"I'm _not a baby_!" My brother sighed and a look of intense frustration crossed his features as he rolled his eyes.

~"Anyways, Hikari, I have to take Roomi to the circus and I need you to do some things while I'm gone. You'll get the hang of it pretty quick." He noticed my forehead had furrowed and creased. "Don't worry so much, little sis."

~He chucked his rucksack at me and rushed to Roomi's side in an effort to silence her continual whining. Finn whirred around my head like a tornado.

~"See ya, Yuki!" I called as the snobby, pink haired girl pulled my brother off giggling and talking about all the animals, and I watched as the ever patient Yuki stonewalled every shrill sentence.

~I laughed out loud as they finally went over a hill, but I still heard the brat's voice echoing over the hills. Finn looked at me in reproach and said, "Well, we need to go see the Harvest Goddess!"

~I ignored him and walked over to the giant black cow with a red bandana around its neck that read Mimi and rubbed the length of the cow which mooed happily. Laughing, I turned to Finn who never shut up since we got there. "I'm going to like it here."

~"Yes, yes that's all fine and dandy, but we need to see the-"

~"Stuff a minature sock in it buddy." I couldn't help but smile as I cared for the animals, weeded the garden, and watered the crops. The sun was nearing the horizon when I finally finished the chores Yuki left behind for me to finish, and I finally decided to explore the surrounding area.

~"Let's go up to the mines if we're going anywhere, Hikari." I nodded in agreement and soaked up the dying sunlight while walking down the northern path where the greenery faded to packed dirt and rock that gave way to a rivene with a swift moving river below. I ran across the rickety bridge and laughed as Finn held fast to a lock of my hair while I darted around picking mushrooms and herbs to sell later. I looked up and saw a young man with a fire bandana on shiny black hair.

~"Yo! You're new around here!"

~I bowed deeply again and he laughed. "What's your name?"

~"Hikari. I'm Yuki's sister."

~"Oh! I remember the mayor was saying something about someone new coming to the island that was Yuki's sister, but you don't look much like him."

~I nodded and blushed because he wasn't the first person to say something to that effect. "I'm not much like him..."

~"He's a bit of a slacker if you ask me." I flushed again.

~"That _is_ still my brother even if that's true..."

~"Well, I have high hopes from you then, kid." He went back to swinging his axe around, and I took that as a dismissal so I wandered off and found myself traveling down a very weedy path and stumbled onto a marble walkway.

~"Where are we, Finn?"

~"We're at Harvest Goddess Pond."

~"Alas I have fallen for thine trap, o witty Finn!" I laughed and he returned with a giggle. I knew how to push his buttons and how to make him laugh by now.

~The marble was cracked and broken with weeds intertwining with the rock, but it didn't take from the beauty of the surrounding area.

~"Woah... Why didn't you tell me it was this... beautiful for lack of a better word?"

~"You wouldn't listen to me!" sighed Finn in exaspiration.

~"Well, I'm listening now..."

~There was silence for a moment in awkwardness.

~"Well, hello there, Hikari."


End file.
